


what i wouldn't do

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Trans Emma Frost, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Baby,” she said quietly, sweetly, her fingers ghosting along his side and then over his hip. She lifted her foot to run her toes along his calf, knowing just how much Logan loved to be touched.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	what i wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> Mid said _”tickling someone to chase them out of bed”_ and then I forgot about the tickling

“Logan,” Emma whispered searchingly, tilting her voice up at the end to make it into a question. 

Logan grunted from where he was sprawled half atop her, the noise muffled into the pillow he had his face mushed into. “No,” he grumbled, barely loud enough for Emma to hear. 

A similar sentiment echoed across their shared mind-link, but Emma only took that as a challenge. She ran a hand down his sweaty back, not at all turned off by the damp fur that covered so much of Logan’s body. A grin curled around her lips as Logan took a deep breath and his back rose under her fingers. She let her nails drag, feather-light, down his back and watched a shiver wrack his frame. 

“Baby,” she said quietly, sweetly, her fingers ghosting along his side and then over his hip. She lifted her foot to run her toes along his calf, knowing just how much Logan loved to be touched. 

“Don’t ‘baby’ me, doll,” Logan mumbled, turning his face until he had one bleary eye looking at her. “I ain’t got no energy after that last round.”

Emma pouted, as pretty and poised and ever, and told him, “I don’t have any energy either, baby.”

Logan snorted,  _ loudly, _ and rolled his open-eye. His hand curled around Emma’s hip and slid up her side until his palm was covering her ribs, his thumb brushing across the base of her breast. “Don’t know how since you did nothin’ but lie around lookin’ like sin.”

“It takes a lot of energy to look this good!” Emma protested, letting a coy smile curl around her lips that she knew Logan loved. With the way his poor penis twitched against the inside of her thigh, it was working. 

“I know it does,” Logan told her seriously, a calm smile on his face that she adored. She hummed, running her hand back up his spine to play with the ends of his hair. “You always look good, darlin’. Ain’t nothin’ you need to ever do to make yerself look better.”

Emma strained up against the weight pinning her hips down to press a kiss to his temple, trailing her lips over the side of his face until she could hold them against his cheek and breathe in the scent of them. While it didn’t do for her what it did for Logan, she was able to slide into his mind and feel his pleased, possessive satisfaction at knowing Emma had been marked. She let that same feeling echo through her until Logan’s pride and Emma's pleasure was looping back and forth and building upon one another. 

Logan growled wolfishly. Emma knew he’d never been able to be so open with his baser instincts before her—he’d told her, one night when she’d let Logan rub his come into her belly until Logan was  _ purring.  _ She knew from going inside his mind, readily welcomed, and smoothing over the gaps in his memories with trails of glittering diamonds. 

“Baby...” Emma started again, tossing her head back against her pillow to laugh when he pinched her side. “Lo, I’m  _ thirsty!  _ You wore me out.”

Logan snorted again. He tugged her in until he could bury his face into her throat, and Emma sighed easily at the familiar feel of Logan’s coarse beard tickling her neck. “Ain’t my fault you can’t keep up, sweetheart.”

Emma laughed again, tilting her head down to kiss his forehead. “Well, it’s not  _ my _ fault you have an enhanced-healing refractory-period and a dick that never knows when to give it a rest.”

“Darlin’, you  _ love _ my dick that doesn’t know what to give it a rest, don’t even lie,” Logan told her, and Emma, admittedly, couldn’t deny it. Logan  _ did _ have a very nice penis, after all. 

“I’ll love your dick even more if you go get me a glass of water,” Emma teased, running the arch of her foot lazily up and down Logan’s leg. “Please? You can’t really expect to walk after you fucked me like that, can you?”

Logan laughed into her throat, and a simple smile twisted around Emma’s lips. 

“All you gotta do is say please, darlin’. You know that,” Logan told her, before peppering her neck with sweet, tickling kisses. 

“I know,” Emma whispered, and then rested her thumb against his chin and pushed his head back. 

Logan’s eyes were gorgeous. A deep brown that had always made her feel nothing but safe. Flecks of gold around his iris only she was allowed close enough to see. 

Emma cupped his face gently, lining her fingertips up with his cheekbones to draw him in. His lips were a soft contrast to the pleasant catch of his beard as their mouths moved together. Logan groaned, and Emma could feel that enhanced-healing refractory-period against the crease of her leg. 

She grinned into the kiss; she was spent for the night, but nothing had ever felt as good as knowing Logan wanted her  _ so badly _ just a kiss could get him hard. Emma trailed her lips across his face, nipping at the hinge of his jaw before kissing up his neck. 

“Go get me a drink and you can come on my face before we shower,” Emma whispered against his ear, and Logan moved so fast he crashed through her bedroom door and brought the whole frame down with him. 

Emma? She laughed until she threw up. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
